PLANNING AND EVALUATION MSKCC relies on both the counsel of outside advisors, represented by its Board of Scientific Consultants (BSC), the guidance of its Board of Overseers and Managers, as well as the many internal planning processes to support the review and evaluation of the research programs and core facilities at the Center. During the current grant period, the Center has continued to expand its laboratory and patientoriented research programs to meet its planned strategic goals. In addition, a new PhD degree-granting school was established, after an extensive evaluation and review process. At its annual meetings, the BSC has reviewed a number of research areas including: Computational Biology, Proteomics, Experimental Therapeutics, Health Disparities and Inclusion of Underrepresented Minorities in Clinical Trials, Stem Cell Research, Aging and Cancer, and Molecular Imaging.